Two More Join
by 1hotpepper
Summary: AU where Dean has a twin sister named Octavia (Tave) (T), Dean and Tave are six when Sammy and Amy are 6 months old. Tave, Amy and Sam, Dean are separated during the confusion on the night of the fire. Set mid-season two. WARNING: there may be mentions of abuse in future chapters, nongraphic.
1. proluge

Two more join

AU where Dean has a twin sister named Octavia (Tave) (T), Dean and Tave are six when Sammy and Amy are 6 months old. Tave, Amy and Sam, Dean are separated during the confusion on the night of the fire.

Set mid-season two

Prologue

*November 1st 1983 12:30 PM*

"Mary I cant thank you enough for offering to watch Amy tonight while me and Will move into the new house."

"It's fine! Amy can sleep in the nursery with Sammy, we have a spare crib." Mary replied to her friend Olivia's phone call.

"Okay, I'll be over in a couple hours to drop her off."

"Momma?" a small voice said, "Who was that?"

"Why **Octavia!** Were you eavesdropping on me?" Mary said, mocking strictness, scooping Tave up in her arms.

"Go tell Dean and Daddy that Sammy's friend Amy is spending the night here while her parents move into their new house." "Ok Momma!"

Tave takes off running down the hall screaming, "DEAN! DADDY! MOMMA SAYS AMY IS SLEEPING OVER TONIGHT BECAUSE HER MOMMY AND DADDY GOT A NEW HOUSE!" Mary chuckled, shook her head and started to prepared lunch.

*November 1st 1983 7:45 PM*

"Say goodnight to Amy and Sammy Tave and Dean."

"Night Amy, Night Sammy" Tave and Dean mumbled in sleepiness

"Alright time for bed you two"

Tave and Dean each climbed into their beds right next to each other and drifted off into peaceful sleep.

*November 2nd 1983 3:34 AM*

Muffled crying/whining heard through a baby monitor

"Alright, alright, I'm coming"

"John?" "Shhhhh…." "Okay"

_Mary walks downstairs and sees John asleep in front of the baseball game on TV_

"Sammy!"

Running up stairs, thump heard against wall

"You! NO"

Scraping sounds of being pushed against walls and across ceilings.

*Bursts into flames*

John awakes to the smell of smoke and burning fleshand is immediately woken from all traces of sleep.

Runs up stairs.

"MARY!"

"Daddy? What's going on?

"Dean! Take Sammy outside as fast as you can! Octavia! Take Amy outside as fast as you can!" "Now! GO!"

*November 2nd 1983 3:45 AM*

Tave and Dean stand right next to each other, each clutching the baby they were told to hold, staring, mesmerized by the flames engulfing their once been home. All of the neighbors have come out to stare and the ambulances, fire trucks and police cars surround the crowd trying to access the house. In all the confusion, no one notices a man with black eyes leading Tave and Dean away from the crowd. Once near the car the man tries to pick up Octavia and Amy to put them in the car. Snapping out of the shock Tave and Dean fight to get back together but both are being held back by black-eyed men and women. Dean breaks free and races toward Tave holds her in her arms bracing form impact from the cruel people. Her whispers in her ear,

"I will find you. I promise."

These are the words that keep her holding on for the next twenty-one years.

Ok this is my first fanfiction! Please review and give contructive critisim! Let me know if I'm giving too much info. And I already have 5 chapters written so I'll try to update as soon as possible!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Octavia's story

*May 2nd 2004 8:05 AM Ivies diner*

_Amy had natural red shoulder length and grey eyes with pale skin. Tave had brown hair with lighter natural highlights, the bottom half of her mid-back length hair dyed red with brown eyes mixed with some green and freckles smattering her face. _

"So, Amy what do you want to do know that your of a legal drinking age?"

"Um, how bout' getting you to stop hovering?"

"Not a chance Am's" Tave said chuckling.

"So T? Why are we here?" Amy said ignoring Tave's teasing.

"Well we haven't been hunting in a while and rumor has it that there's Wendigo hiding out in these woods."

"Really! We're gonna go hunting!?"

"Yup, happy birthday kid!"

"I'm not a kid, I can drink legally now remember?" Amy says teasingly.

"You'll always be a kid in my eyes Ms. Amelia Pond! Never forget, I raised you thought eleven foster homes and years of the system."

"Yeah, yeah like you'd ever let my forget."

Dean's story

*May 2nd 2004 7:45 The Red Motel*

_Sam had dark brown hair that was faintly curly and about as long as mid-ear with chocolate brown eyes. Dean had brown hair with lighter natural highlight, green eyes with a small amount of brown and freckles all over._

"Hey Sammy! Do you know where the shampoo is?" Dean yelled from the shower.

"It's on the counter!" Sam replied, "And it's Sam!"

"Whatever"

"So Sammy, where do you wanna go for your birthday breakfast?" Dean asked now that he was out of the shower and fully awake.

"Well _Sam_ would like to go to Ivies diner; he hears they have lots of varieties of syrup."

"Sure, and the birthday boy doesn't have to pay." Deans voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Stop being such a jerk and grab the keys, c'mon."

"Bitch"

**Okay, so first fan-fic ever! I have a lot more chapters already done, just let me know if you like it! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Third person point of view

*May 2nd 2004 8:40*

"So Amy, do you want to go get started on the hunt?"

"Hell yeah! We haven't been hunting in, like, forever!"

"Ok Sam do you want to start the hunt or take a day off? It is your birthday after all."

"No, its ok we can start now."

"Ok then, let's get this show on the road!"

_Gets up to leave the restaurant, nears Tave and Amy's table. Dean elbows Sam._

"Watch me hit on that redhead girl so fast she'll fall over."

"Let's get it over with."

"Hey Red." Dean smoothly nicknamed Amy while walking up to Tave and Amy.

"Do we know you?" Tave asked briskly.

"No, but I thought this little redhead here should."

_Tave glanced a the younger boy who was with the guy who was hitting on Amy, he looked bored, like this happened often._

"I have a name you know." Amy answered for herself.

"And would you mind sharing with the class?" Dean said charmingly.

"Amy,"

"What's your name?" said Sam finally entering the conversation. "T"

"Full name please" Dean said cockily. "T, and if you know what's good for you that's what you'll call me." "She's not lying" Amy added.

"Mind if we sit? Dean asked Amy. "Go ahead." Dean sat next to Amy and Sam slid into the booth next to Tave. Dean noticing that T flinched, kind of like she was afraid of being touched, when Sam accidently brushed against her.

"So, any reason you decided to bother us specifically." "Well aside from your hot little friend here 'sister' I thought the stuff you two where writing on this map of the forest interesting."

"Really, so what's so interesting about it" T replied. "Also the hunting weapons your packing." Dean replied "And I'm guessing they're for the Wendigo hanging around here."

"Good guess," Amy said "What about you two, you hunters?" "Yeah, here for the same reason as you guys" Sam added

"But, we're gonna have to ask you lovely ladies to leav-" "Why don't you guys join us!" Sam asked, interrupting Dean. Then added toward Amy, "My brother seemed like he was going to say something he'd regret, T doesn't seem like someone to mess with"

Amy giggled, "yeah but she's just really private and protective of me. Once you get to know her she's such a softie." "That is like the exact description of Dean." Sam answered.

"Amy? I'm going to head back to the motel, do you wanna come or are you gonna stay and chit-chat?" T asked sarcastically. "I'm going to stay here and talk with Sam." "Ok, call if you need anything" "Yes mom"

"Hey, Sam? I'm going to go to. Be safe, ok?" "Of course"

_Outside the diner_

_T turns toward the sidewalk and started walking_

"What are you doing?" Dean asked. "We don't have a car, can't afford it." "Oh" after a moment of silent debating, Dean asked, "Do you want a ride?" "Sure"

"So, if you don't mind me asking, who or what enlightened you on the delightful world of the things that hide in closets?" Dean asked.

"Well me and Amy where raised in the system, 'the what?' the foster system. 'Oh' Yeah. Well, and one of our foster parents were hunters and they taught us how to hunt, they where probably the best foster parents we had. We were with them for about a year and a half but one day the woman and I were on a hunt while her husband stayed in town with Amy because she had a soccer game, I was probably about 17, so she was 11, on that hunt, the woman was killed by a demon and then I had to exorcize it and the husband tried his hardest to hold on after that but one night he was drunk and he killed himself. After that Amy and I where sent back to the system. In a couple of years I taught Amy how to hunt and whenever we where sent to new homes or something we would hunt if there was something in that particular town. "What about you and Sam?"

"Um, well, our mother was killed by a demon when I was six and Sammy was six months and our dad kinda went a little revenge crazy."

"I'm sorry." "No, its fine, really." "Ok"

"Where are you staying?" Dean asked. "The Red Motel." T answered. "Hey, same here"

"Do you want to compare facts?" "Yeah, that'd be great"

_Back in the diner with Sam and Amy_

"So, why is T so protective of you? And she seems like she has a lot of crap hiding behind her walls." Sam asked.

"We where raised in the foster system and most of the time we were in the community home for kids who haven't been adopted yet. And Ta- T basically raised me, I mean she taught me everything that I know, she helped me with school, toilet trained me, taught me to tie my shoes, how to shoot a gun, you know, everything. And as for her walls, we've been adopted eleven times, been sent back ten times. Amy stated, "What happened with the eleventh family?" Sam asked.

"Well actually it was the eighth couple to adopt us; they were named Ella and Brian. I was eleven and T was seventeen. That family was the one who taught T to hunt. T was hunting a demon with Ella and Brian was staying home with me because I didn't know about things that go boo yet. Ella was- she was killed by the demon, and T caught the demon in a devils trap then exorcized it all by herself." Amy said with a hint of pride. "She then drove back home and told us what happened, Ella and Brian where the only people who ever looked out for her. I mean I try but she won't let me help. Anyway, T was just so broken up after it happened; she always finds a way to blame herself if anything happens."

"I swear she and Dean are like the same person" Sam says, smiling at T's and Deans similarities. _Huh… maybe Dean will let someone be his friend that isn't me, or Bobby. _Sam thought.

"Brian tried to hold on for us, he really did. But it was just too hard and a couple weeks later, he killed himself. I believe that Brian and Ella loved us, they just never told us. Their deaths were hard for us, not as much as me because T had looked after me my entire life. After that, T swore to never give into trusting anyone again because, quote "They all leave; they always leave, no matter what I do." End quote. After that we went to three more foster homes, most of the homes where fine, not anything special, but…. - three of them were _horrible._" Amy ended, whispering the last part, putting emphasis on the last word.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked kindly.

"Yeah-yeah, I'm fine." Amy said breathlessly.

"Let's go back to the hotel" Sam suggested softly.

"Ok."

_At the caves, hunting the Wendigo_

"Okay guys let's go, remember, stay together and if you see it shout for the others and toast that son of a bitch." Dean said.

_After about a half-hour of wandering the caves_

"GUYS! Its here!" Amy hollered. "Amy! Stay hidden!" T hissed.

_The Wendigo starts after Amy and Amy tries to start her torch_

"AMY!" T shouts, heaving Amy of the path of the Wendigo and puts herself in the way.

"OCTAVIA" Dean screams. "TAVE" Amy yelled. "T" Sam shouted.

**Ok so I can not believe that I've gotten about 85 views on this story! 85-eighty five-Wow! And thank you to the two people who reviewed, Mutilated Pancake and Guest! Again, please review! ;)))))))))**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry, but leaving cliffhangers are more fun from this end! Thanks to to people who are reading this even though I wouldn't know because people aren't reviewing ****_or_**** following the story. I don't want to be a brat or someone who begs for reviews but, would it kill you to take 2 minutes and write an encouragement, say how you did or didn't like it or if you just plain hated it! **

**Ok sorry for the rant but im sorry it's true. I love you guys.**

Chapter 3

_Later, in the hospital _

Sam, Amy and Dean sadly watched T in the hospital bed, currently looking very small amongst the white sheets.

"Hey Dean?" Amy's small, timid voice broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"How did you know that Octavia was Tave's real name?"

"Uh lucky guess I guess." Dean replied.

They fell back into silence. "Hey Sammy? Why don't you and Amy go back to the motel? Get some sleep, take a shower, eat?" Dean offered up.

"Tave doesn't like hospitals." Amy answered "She doesn't like to be alone." She babbled.

"Its ok, Amy, I don't like hospitals either. Or to be alone, _Damnnit! Why was he telling her all this?_ I'll stay with her."

"C'mon Amy." Sam said, gently pulling her out of the room.

_After Sam and Amy leave_

Tave is twisting and whispering in a restless sleep. Murmuring "Dean?" "He'll find me" "Sammy?" "Amy" "Momma" "Momma, your burning."

Dean could tell she was dreaming about the night of the fire, the night Mary died. Dean put a hand on Tave's arm and she relaxed, almost as if she could sense that he had finally found her.

"Hey, um, Octavia? It's me Dean. I-i found you. I finally did. I never gave up. Not once, I just quit asking dad about when we would find you because it made him sad." Dean rambled." "Me and Dad never told Sammy about you. He doesn't know that he has a sister. A bad-ass big sister who grew up in the foster care and still turned out to be an awesome hunter." Tears now freely falling from his eyes as he gripped Tave's hand. "Maybe when your released, we could take you to Bobby's. He's the one who told dad all about the monsters, taught him to hunt and everything. He's like family, you'll love him." After a small amount of scilence, Dean added "I'm glad I found you."

"Me too." Tave said.

"When did you wake up?" "About five minutes ago"

"I would love to go to Bobby's, I think Ella and Brian mentioned him once or twice. The guy who does phones and research, right?"

"Think Amy would want to go?" Dean asked.

"Of course!" T replied chuckling, "I think she would like to spend some more time with Sam"

"Yeah" Dean smiled

"Oh, and Amy doesn't know that I have a family either, but she knows we're not really sisters. Speaking of sisters, where is Amy? She normally won't leave my ass alone long enough to pee when I'm in a hospital."

"I made Sam take her back to the motel to sleep, shower and eat."

"Good"

"Here we are! Singers Salvage Yard!" Dean said happily. "Home Sweet Home!" Sam added.

"Hey Amy? Sam? When you two are down unpacking could you both meet Dean, Bobby and I in the study?" Tave asked.

"Sure guys" Amy and Sam answered.

All four of them climb out of the Impala as it parks.

"Hey kids!" he thwacks Dean on the back of the head softly "Do you boys know what 'Don't be a stranger' means?" Bobby asked teasingly. "Ok on the third floor, boys, you know where your room is. Tave, 'it's T' Tave." Bobby says determinedly, "Your room is on the third floor like the boys but in the second door to the right."

Sam, Amy, Tave and Dean head upstairs to their assigned rooms. Then they join in the study for as Tave asked. Dean goes to get Bobby, he'll probably be a huge help when Dean and Tave explain.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So? What's up guys? What did you want to tell us?" Sam asked once Bobby had appeared, looking nervous.

"Um, this is really important Sammy 'and Amy' so please don't get mad. The rational reasons for this might not be the best, but it was just to hard too talk about." Dean says thickly, Tave nodded in agreement.

Uh, okay?" Amy said, feeling a little nervous. Tave _never_ showed this much emotion.

"Ok, _deep breath T, they're not gonna hurt you_, ok. So, uh. AmyyouknowthatIwassixwhenmyfamilywas

,atleastmostofthemjustnotmymomshedied

wheniwasseperatedfrommyfamily." Tave said quickly.

"What?" Amy and Sam said in unison.

_They aren't like Kelly… and Joshua… or Taylor or Bowe. They aren't gonna hurt you, they aren't gonna hurt you, they aren't gonna hurt you. _Tave repeated viciously in her mind. She was becoming faintly dizzy. _NO. She refused to have an attack in front of Sam and Dean._

Amy could see the tell-tale signs of her sister about to have a panic attack. The people in those three homes were just so horrible, they plagued Amy's thoughts about what she thought they had done too Tave, but of corce, she wouldn't tell her much of it. Amy just had a faint outline of how horrible it had actually been.

She turned to face Sam, "Go get a glass of water and aspirin."

"What's happing to T?"

"She's stressing too much. She's thinking too much."

"What does that mean?" Dean asked.

"GO!" She yelled at Sam.

Amy dropped to her knees, reaching out to touch Tave; T scurried away, acting as if she was terrified of being touched at all. "Hey, hey. Its ok." She started whispering. "They can't get you no more. Can't hurt you. Can't touch you. Won't touch you. I promise. I won't let them. Me and Dean and Sam. We'll make sure they won't get you."

Dean could here bits off what Amy was saying, while she was holding the shaking, terrified, older girl. He could hear Amy saying that "They wouldn't hurt you anymore, couldn't touch you again." That left Dean even more confused than before, left him wondering what had happened to Octavia to make her so scared.

Sam came back with water and aspirin. Amy gladly took them and made Tave swallow the pill and drink the water slowly, however she was still shaking. Tave stood up slowly, looked around and came to her senses. Bobby was sitting at the desk, observing, knowing that handling panic attacks was bestly done by the one closest to the person. Dean was watching her with confusion and worry. Sam wore a similar look.

Tave walked over next to Dean and he engulfed her in a hug. She stopped shaking and didn't even flinch when Dean touched her.

Amy watched in disbelief. T never let anyone touch her, would barely let Amy touch her, and now Dean was body hugging her and it had immediately calmed her down and was_ hugging him back._

"Ok, Dean and I have to tell you something." Tave said once she and Dean pulled apart. "Maybe we should wait." "No"

"When I was six, I had a family. Their names were-are, Mary, John, Sammy and Dean. Dean was-is my twin. On the night of the fire. Momma had died and Daddy had told me to take baby Amy outside (Amy was spending the night at our house because her parents were moving their house.)

Dean and I where waiting for Daddy to come out of the house when a man and his friends pulled me away from dean, and sense I was holding Amy, her too. The man and his friends had black eyes. They took me and Amy and put us in the foster system." Tave stated plainly, trying not to think. To Amy she said, "Before you ask Am's, I tried to find your parents years ago. But- the demon had them... killed."

Amy and Sam stared in shock. "You're lying. Dean would have told me. Right?" Sam said, looking at Dean for confirmation.

Dean whispered brokenly, "The last thing I told her, as she was being dragged away, was, "I will find you. I promise." Tears welling in his eyes. "I promised her, and it took me 21 years! Freakin 21 years!" He yelled.

Amy was very quiet, she stood still from shock. Suddenly she understood what brought on T's attack, she was afraid that they would get mad at her, that they would yell, that they would hurt her. Amy wasn't mad. She really wasn't. She was just sad that these memories of her family hurt T too much to talk about. She knew if Sam kept on yelling Tave was gonna be dealing with something worse than a panic attack.

"Sam, please stop yelling." Tave asked quietly. "Please, Sammy."

This enraged Sam even more, even though he knew it wasn't Tave's fault she didn't grow up with him.

"YOU DON'T GET TO CALL ME THAT! YOU DIDN'T RAISE ME! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM! YOU DON'T KNOW DEAN! YOU'VE ONLY KNOWN ME FOR SIX MONTHS, AND THOSE MONTHS I WASN'T OLD ENOUGH TO EAT SOLID FOOD! YOU'VE KNOWN DEAN FOR SIX YEARS! BUT THAT WAS 20 YEARS AGO! WE'VE CHANGED! WE'RE DIFFERENT PEOPLE NOW!" Sam yelled. Sam grabbed T's arm and hurled her around to face her and gripped her shoulders.

Tave looked mortified, feeling that he was right and she deserved to be punished. She tried to say something but it came out as a squeak in fear.

Dean had a murderous look in his eyes. Bobby got up quickly and pulled Sam out of the room with Dean following closely.

"What on earth were you thinking?" Dean growled lowly. "I just didn't think she should just jump back into our lives after being missing for so many years." Sam defended himself.

"It's not just that!" "What then?!"

"You yelled at her and grabbed her then shook her around!" "So? She's a hunter; she knows how to deal with a bruise." Sam retorted.

"Dude! Have you even seen the way she looks when someone raises their voice, or even _slightly_ touches her? She gets fucking terrified!"

"Well, sense you're her _twin _you probably notice things about her that normal people don't!" Sam said twin like it was a disease. Dean just stared at Sam, and then walked away to join Tave and Amy before her said something he would regret.

When he got back into the room Amy was sitting on the bed, hands covering her eyes.

"Where's T?" Dean asked.

"She left." Amy said brokenly. "What? Where'd she go?"

"Well, she took her bag," Amy started. "And what's in her bag?" Dean questioned. "I know for sure there's a book or two, iPod, swimsuit, change of clothes and some hunting gear."

"So where do you think she went?" "Probably to find a pond, creek or something. She likes to swim."

"Oh, there's a pond on the property a little west of here. I think I mentioned it to T when we were driving." Dean said.

"Then she's probably there." "Let's go."

Just then Sam walked in, starting to apologize to Octavia before realizing that she wasn't in the room. "Where's T?" Sam asked, concerned.

"She's gone." "Where did she go?"

"We think to that pond out back."

"Ok, then let's go." Sam said.

"Maybe you shouldn't go Sam…." Amy said.

"No! I have to apologize for what I said." Sam said forcefully.

"Ok, but I swear if you hurt her I will rip out your intestines and throttle you with them." Amy threatened.

Amy started to walk past Sam but stopped. She turned around, and said in a dangerously calm voice,

"You know, I absolutely hate being called Am's, but, I let Octavia call me it because it makes her happy and so it makes me happy. Therefore, if Dean wants to call me Am's, I'll let him because he makes Tave happy. I suggest you give Octavia the same respect, or at least try to."


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you all so much for reviewing including, deathbyinsomnia, LunaRains, Welcome to my house of mirrors and the guest TB. Thanks again, and enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Tave was finally calming down as she swam around in the pond. She climbed out to dive into the pond from the tree branch. Once she climbed to the tree, she got pushed off the branch with and landed in the water with grace.

Dean, Amy and Sam watched as Tave performed an almost Olympic worthy dive, and then waited until she resurfaced.

"Hey T! Were you planning to grow gills?" Amy teased.

"So you found me huh? Do you need me to come back to the house or something?"

"No! We just wanted to make sure you were okay." Dean answered.

"Hey, guys!" Sam said to Amy and Dean, "Can I talk to Tave alone for a second?"

"Um, okay Sam, just, be careful. Okay?" Amy said, unsure if it was a good idea to leave them alone.

"Don't hurt her." Dean growled lowly and dangerously.

Once Amy and Dean left them alone, Sam sat down on the grass and patted the ground next to him, gesturing for T to come sit by him. Tave crawled out of the water hesitantly, walked over to him and sat down.

"T," Sam started sadly, "I didn't mean what I said-" "its okay Samm- Sam. Sorry."

"No! Its not! I swear, you're just like Dean. Cant you two just let something not be your fault for once!" Sam said sarcastically.

The comment about being like Dean had made her smile.

"Well, if we let you two take care of yourselves, what would Dean and I do?" Tave answered just as sarcastically. After a moment while they laughed, Tave asked,

"Are Dean and I really like each other?" she asked, unbelievingly. _Someone as badass as Dean couldn't be anything like me._

"Are you kidding me?" Sam asked, not believing how she hadn't picked up at how much she and Dean were alike. In fact, now that they knew that a) Tave and Dean were twins, and b) Sam knew that Dean had a twin made a lot of the stuff he always did make much more sense and he understood why Tave and Dean had interacted like they had.

"You and Dean can basically communicate by one look, you look so much alike, you have the same characteristics, and you both even love the Impala!" Sam added as a last resort, sense it looked like T didn't believe him.

A smile spread across Tave's face as she realized Sam was right.

"Thanks Sam."

T got up to go find Dean, but as she got up she heard Sam clear his throat.

"Yeah Sam?"

"Um, you can, I mean, if you want to, you can call me Sammy."

"Really!?" "Yeah."

"Thank you- Sammy!"

_Meanwhile-_

"Dean?" Amy asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was wondering, if you knew my last name."

"What?"

"Well Tave never knew, she said before we were put into the foster care together she said she was too young to remember my last name."

"Oh. Um, no, I don't know your last name. Sorry Am's."

"It's ok. I wasn't really expecting you to."

After a moment, Dean added, "As far as I'm concerned, you're as much of a Winchester as Sam is."

"Thanks Dean." Amy finished, smiling.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"No Amy! I don't want them to know!" Tave whisper-yelled across the living room.

"Tave, they're gonna ask questions. They're going to find out. Might as well find out from you." Amy said calmly.

"Well I'm not going to tell them, okay!" T added forceful, and then after a moment added, "I just can't talk about, not to you, not to Sammy, not to Dean, not anyone."

"Come on Octavia! You have to trust us! I'm not saying you have to tell everything they did, but, you need to have other people to talk to about what happened in those homes!"

"Whatever Amy, they aren't ever going to find out, okay? It's all behind me."

"Tave, when you had that panic attack I was talking to you and I'm pretty sure Dean heard me talking about Kelly, Joshua, Taylor and Bowe. And, well, he's Dean, he's not going to leave it alone until he knows who they are.

"I-well-fine-I'll tell them."

"Good."

"But I'll just wait for the right time."

"Tave, the right time is never going to come. You just need to tell them."

"Maybe…. Ugh! This is so hard! Why can't that part of our life just disappear?"

Tave grabs her swimsuit and heads out the door toward the pond. In the week that the four Winchesters had stayed at Bobby's, the pond had become her sanctuary, where she went if things in the house got too hectic, either she would slip off by herself or Dean and her would go for a drive and talk.

At that moment, Tave and Dean were sitting on the edge of the pond, watching the water ripple across the water. Breaking the silence, Dean asked,

"Um, who's Kelly?"

"What!?" Tave answered quickly.

"Well, uh, when you where having that panic attack, Amy was talking to you and I heard her say some names or something and one of them was Kelly…." Dean trailed off. "I also heard you and Amy talking in the living room this morning."

"Dean, those, _people,_" As T said people she tried and failed to repress a shudder, "People, were uh, Amy and I's foster parents at a time. Kelly was one, so was Joshua, but Taylor and Bowe are married so three homes in all." Octavia started to say but broke off. "Um, Kelly was ab-usive."

"**_What." _** Dean said his voice so quiet that the wind almost swept away his voice.

"S-so was Joshua, Taylor aand Bowe."

"**_What."_** Dean repeated slowly.

"Don't worry! I didn't ever let them touch Amy! Ok? It's not a big deal…."

"**Not a big deal! Your foster parents ****abused**** you. Ok? This is a big deal!"**

"Um, maybe we should go back to the house. I think Am's can explain this better than me. A-and I think if, you know, Sammy should to."

_In the house, Amy and Octavia have just told Sam what had happened in the homes. Bobby is away on a hunt. _

_"__**Excuse me? They did what to you?" **_Sam asked carefully.

"They hurt Tave," Amy started,

"Did they hurt you?" Sam interrupted.

**"****No."** Octavia said firmly, **"I made sure of that."**

"You didn't have to. I could have gotten through it."

"But you didn't **need **to! I protected you for a reason! I didn't tell you for a reason!" Tave nearly yelled.

Sam and Dean watched them argue helplessly, it seemed that Amy and Octavia had forgotten that Sam and Dean were in the room.

"**Oh yeah, because me walking in to see Bowe whipping you and then when I freaked, he pulled a gun and tried to shoot me**. **I'm sure that must have been the best way to have me find out!" **Amy yelled, gesturing furiously.

Tave stared at Amy while replaying that particularly memory in her mind, then turned around and stiffly walked out of the room, Amy stared at Tave's back as she walked toward the Impala. After a moment she burst into tears and started to crumple. Sam caught her on the way to the ground and held her as she cried into his shoulder, sobbing incoherent words and strings of sentences. Sam and Dean looked at each other and silently decided that Sam would stay here with Amy and Dean would go to Octavia.

Dean found Tave sitting on the ground next to the Impala, hugging her knees to her chest, her neck bent down, between her knees, slightly shaking, but at the same time scarily still. Dean sits down next to her and puts his arm around Octavia. Tave stilled immediately, but after a couple of seconds relaxed and leaned against Dean curling into his body.

"Hey, are you okay? I mean, I know that was really hard for you to tell Sam and me." Dean closed his eyes and leaned his head against the Impala, trying to keep the tears in, as he imagined the worst things he could think of happening to his sister. Tave, having realized what he was doing, put her arms around him and said,

"It was so much worse than what you're thing of. You can't imagine it." She said.

"Then help me understand." Dean said.

Octavia hesitated, reluctant to show Dean her scars, "Please Tave." She then pulled off her sweatshirt, so she was only in her tank-top. Her torso was almost completely covered in scars, her arms and legs littered with thinner, but more precise lines. "Oh my god. Tav-I can't-wha-" Dean stammered.

Tave could see that Dean so completely lost, so horrified at what he saw, that she couldn't handle it. _I knew this would happen. H-he's disgusted by me. He's going to want me to leave… _Tave's thoughts shut off as she put her walls down again. _Oh well, it was nice while it lasted._

_Oh my god. How could this have happened to her? _Dean thought, _He remembered when he was about twelve, and he had left the motel room and the monster dad was hunting had almost gotten Sammy. Once dad got the monster, and I had gotten Sammy back to sleep, dad took me out of Sam and I's room and he punched me. It was the first and only time he hit me and he had a reason, when I was putting Sammy back into bed, he'd had a couple of a little bit to strong shots. So it wasn't his fault, he had been drunk and the next day he said he was sorry. But I still remember always being a little scared of him. If that one slap made me scared of dad, what did T feel like her whole life? _Dean was pulled out of his thoughts by feeling Octavia getting up.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked, his voice laced with concern, some of those scars looked a little bit too much like they weren't made by Kelly or Bowe for Deans likening.

"Well, I'm going to pack. I mean, since you want me gone, why drag it out right?" Tave answered, without a trace of emotion in her eyes and face.

"Why on earth would I want you gone?" Dean stated plainly, him not missing that Tave had put up all of the walls that come down sense they had found each other, plus a few more.

**Ok, I know it's been I while but I had writers block. First, thanks to the six people who reviewed and the two people who followed. And in response to LunaRains- I do think that John abused Dean but not Sam bc Dean would ****never ****let that happen to his Sammy. However, in this story I am not going with John being abusive because I needed Dean to feel completely confused and bewildered by the idea of someone hurting his sister, him not understanding about the human monsters in this world. As always, please Read&Review. **


End file.
